Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen
Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. Disc 1 The documentary is over 2-hours long. It features interviews with many of the Horsemen including Flair, Arn Anderson, Tully Blanchard, Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko, J.J. Dillon, and Paul Roma. One of the interesting things on the DVD is that Arn never broke kayfabe. This allowed newer fans to know the storyline reasons why certain changes were made while the other interviews gave the behind-the-scenes reasons. Even older fans will appreciate that because after twenty years it is hard to remember why certain things occurred. Every era of the Horsemen is discussed, the good and the bad. However, there is greater emphasis and detail given to the glory days of the group, the first few years when Tully Blanchard was in the group. Disc 2 *Arn Anderson, Ole Anderson, and Ric Flair vs Pez Whatley, The Italian Stallion, and Rocky King *Steel Cage Match: Ric Flair vs Ricky Morton *War Games: The Four Horsemen vs Dusty Rhodes, Steve Williams, Lex Luger, Nikita Koloff, and Paul Ellering *First Blood Match: Tully Blanchard vs Dusty Rhodes *Tully Blanchard & Arn Anderson vs Sting & Nikita Koloff *Arn Anderson & Tully Blanchard vs Barry Windham & Lex Luger *Arn Anderson vs Ric Flair Images Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00001.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00002.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00003.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00004.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00005.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00006.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00007.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00008.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00009.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00010.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00011.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00012.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00013.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00014.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00015.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00016.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00017.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00018.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00019.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00020.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00021.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00022.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00023.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00024.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00025.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00026.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00027.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00028.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00029.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00030.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00031.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00032.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00033.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00034.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00035.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00036.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00037.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00038.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00039.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00040.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00041.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00042.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00043.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00044.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00045.jpg Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen.00046.jpg Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases